Hopelessly Romantic
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Wood and Andilynn are in a trouble,A fad is starting at hogwarts with hair dye,and on top of all this,Andi finds out a deep dark secret. *Complete! FINALLY! Now onto Devistations 3!*
1. Chapter 1

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Part two of Devastations  
  
Prologue  
  
In my 5th year at Hogwarts, I fell in love. But with the wrong person. He was destined to another. I did not understand that then, but now I do. I know we need to part, but he is so hopelessly romantic. If only wood knew he was destined to Angelina.but if we part will they meet?  
  
******  
  
Andilynn November Hansen sat in a windowsill (at Hogwarts) crying. It was the first day in March and it was a unlucky one. Andi Hansen, as she was more commonly called had one bad day all her life. The 1st of March. Andi did not go by her middle name, because it was cursed. It was a proven fact, up to this day, that was why she was crying.  
  
At breakfast she spilled her juice all over her potions homework. In transfiguration, she turned her pencil into a sparrow. Her quill, a very fine one, snapped during divination. And on top of all that, she spilled almost all her potions ingredients, and had to send off for more.  
  
Then, just now at dinner, Snape called her by her full name and accused her of sneaking into his office, even though everybody knew it was Harry Potter. He humiliated her so bad that she burst into tears and ran up to the common room as fast as her feet could carry her. She had nowhere to hide, so she sat in a windowsill. It was cold and greasy, like Snape.  
  
A voice echoed from the portrait outside. Andi pulled herself into a ball even tighter and then peeked through her knees to see who it was. It was Oliver. Thank goodness.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly. Andi looked at him, but didn't respond. She hung her head and watched a tear fall to the ground. Wood sighed and then looked up. "Lets get you down, its not THAT warm yet." He said holding out a hand. Andi looked down and realized how far up she was. She gratefully took his hand and climbed down. She gave him a soft smile, which probably was pretty small because of her mood.  
  
"Do you believe in making a bad day good or making a good day bad?" Andi asked softly as she sat down on a couch with Wood. He nodded. "Of course." He said. He was inching closer to her by the second. "So you believe in fate?" She said. Wood thought a moment. "Andilynn, I believe in bad luck and in fate, what are you getting to?" Andi sighed. "Everyone, including me think your destined for Angelina." Wood looked like his eyes would explode out of his head. "WHAT?" he asked. Andi looked down. She was starting to feel guilty. "Andi." She heard wood say. "I'm meant for you." Andi had had too much of a bad day. She exploded. She started to cry all over again. "Can't you see?" she practically shouted. "Were NOT meant to be!" Wood looked at her as if she were crazy, then gazed into the fireplace where a fire was burning, giving a soft light.  
  
"Should we part then?" Wood asked. Andi looked down, then to Wood. Wood gazed up at her. 'Man he's got nice eyes.' Andi thought. Andi threw a hand up into the air. "Whatever." She said. She wiped a tear away then took several deep breaths, then as calmly as possible said to Wood. "Good night." Then turned, and as slowly as possible, hurried up to the dormitories.  
  
Andi wiped away yet another batch of tears and opened the door to her dorm. It was still the middle of dinner, so she didn't expect anyone. But there was someone, her friend, Domingo. Domingo was known as Domino, for short. Domino was sitting on her bed, reading.  
  
Domino had a strange belief to Andi. Domino and her family believed in more than one God. There were at least ten of them. Domino was named after the Goddess of seasons. Domino's little sister, Lupe, also known as Lope, was named after the Goddess of love. There were many others, like Treeia, Nalli, Sahl, and there even was a god named Hogwarts.  
  
Andi looked at Domino, who looked up at her. Andi put a hand on her face, then sat down on her own bed. Tears were still streaming down her face. Domino gave Andi a worried look, then closed her book, and walked over to Andi.  
  
Andi hit her pillow with a sigh. Domino crouched down by her bed and gave Andi a sympathetic look. "What's wrong?" she asked. Andi sighed. "He's so Hopelessly Romantic." She said in a whisper. Domino put a hand on her face and sighed. "I wish I had some good advice, but Nalli is good luck for tomorrow." Andi wished she knew what Domino meant, but then nodded. "He's meant for Angelina. But he can't tell." Domino slowly stroked Andi's long golden blonde hair. "Oh you're like Lupe, you believe in fate!" Domino said as if discovering this for the first time. Domino sat up, and pulled Andi up by the wrist. "Can I do a test on you?" she asked. Andi wrinkled up her forehead and then nodded. "Okay." She said. Then as Domino skipped over to her book she asked. "What kind?" Domino motioned for Andi to come over to her and then said. "I'm just going to streak your hair. It will make no difference on you at all." Andi sighed as she sat on Domino's bed and watched as Domino picked up some siccor's and her wand. Andi gulped.  
  
"Put your head down, and tell me your favoite colors." Domino said. Andi did so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay." Domino finally said. "Look." Andi looked at herself in the mirror above Domino's bed. "woa." Andi whispered. "Is that ME?" Domino nodded. "I'm DIFFERENT." She whispered. Domino smiled. "No, your cute." Andi smiled as Lupa, also known as Lope, Domino's little sister walked in and had to do a double take.  
  
"ANDI?" lope asked. Andi nodded. Lope looked down. "What happened down in the common room? Wood was actually crying down stairs, he's telling the story about how you got detention and almost died." Andi looked to Domino. Domino smiled and then changed the subject. "Tommorw is SATURDAY!" She said in a sing-song voice. "You always wanted to learn how to do a back-flip right?" Andi smiled and said gratefully "Thank you."  
  
Sleep never had come easy for Andi, so when dawn rose, Andi, sleepy eyed and with a headache, stood up and got ready. On the weekends at Hogwarts, (If you were going out side.) You could wear muggle clothes. So, Andilynn put on a muggle t- shirt, with SOME sort of logo, and a pair of "Jeans." Then, wanting to look SOMEWHAT like a witch, pulled on her emrald green cloak.  
  
As Andi wandered into the common room, in fairly high spirits, she looked into the corner to see Wood, with red eyes and a frown. Wood, not knowing about Andi's change, ignored her.  
  
Domino sat next to her in the great hall at breakfast. Wood found out then that Andi was a "Transfer Student", By the name of Amber Nombre. "Domino." Said Andi quietly. "Who told Wood that I was a transfer student?" Domino looked down the table and looked at Lope. Andi followed her gaze. "Lope did!?" Andi asked asked in surprise. Andi looked at Lope, who was talking with Harry Potter. Lope looked up to Andi, blushed, then looked down. Lope and Harry were both 1st years. (And Domino and Andi are 5th years.)  
  
As Andi was looking around the Gryffiondor table she saw Wood looking at her. Andi blushed, and then looked down to her breakfast, then to Domino. "Lets go." She mouthed. Domino nodded and they stood up and left.  
  
*  
  
"Wood's coming." Domino said to Andi. "AM-BER!" Domino said loudly. Andi looked at her. "What are you doing?" Domino leaned over to her. "Just improvise okay?" Domino ran past Andi and did a back flip. Andi took a deep breath and sighed. "Can't we just use magic?" She whined. Domino shook a finger at her. "Nope. You cannot live with muggles if you cannot do what they can." Andi pulled of her cloak. Andi tossed it at Domino then ran past her and did a front flip, stopped, then did a back flip. Suddenly, as she was turning around, she came face- to -face with Wood.  
  
"So," He said. "You're the transfer student?" Andi turned around then did a sloppy cartwheel. "That's right." She said. Domino looked at her. "Domino, why are you wasting your time teaching me flips when I need to learn cartwheel's?" Domino shrugged. Wood came between them. "Amber right?" Andi rolled her eyes and clicked her tounge to the top of her mouth. "Yes that's right." Andi did another back flip, but messed up on the landing and fell over.  
  
Wood hurried over to help her up. "Maybe we could get together sometime." He said. Andi shrugged, picked up her cloak, then turned to him. "Maybe." She said, then she smiled, raised her eye brows, and walked back up to the castle. "Don't you even know who I am?" Wood called after her. Andi stopped and turned around with a grin. "I know who you are." She said. "Your Oliver Wood, You're a 5th year, you're the Quidditch team captain, for Gryffiondor." Wood smiled. "That's good." He said. "Your in Gryffiondor right?" He asked. Andi smiled. "You'll just have to find out." She said walking off.  
  
*  
  
" I don't believe it!" Domino said. Both girls were in the dormatiories. Andi was once again letting Domino do her hair. Domino was adding colors of some sort that, from her point of view, (Which isn't very assuring) was making her look "Sexy."  
  
"You! Who just split up with OLVER WOOD! Get another chance! And he doesn't know your ANDI!" Domino sighed and picked up her scissors. "What are you going to do with those?" Andi asked. Domino sighed. "Your SO lucky. Its SO HOPELESSLY ROMANTIC." Andi sighed. "Domino would you stop talking for five seconds to tell me what your going to do with those scissors?" She asked. Domino shrugged and opened her book. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Andi, (Who had given up hope getting domino's attention.) Sighed. "I guess I'm just going to play hard-to-get." Domino nodded. "You know you should do hair for money." Andi said. Domino put her book down. "Ya think so?" She asked. Andi nodded. " Sure ya could. Can you do glitter?" She asked. Domnio put her book down, Nodded and then put the wand to Andi's head. "I could put up a poster in the common room." Domino suggested.  
  
Domino put her wand down. "Finshed!" she said with a smile. Andi was handed a mirror, while Domino ran off to get her friend Korid.  
  
Domino and korid returned a few minutes later. Korid smiled at Andi. "Your that new transfer student huh?" She asked. Andi shook her head, "NO, I am Andilynn." Andi sighed. "Wood thinks I am a girl named Amber though." Korid looked at Domino. "Lope?" she asked. Domino nodded. "Okay." Korid said. Then she looked at Andi. "I want hair lie HERS!" She said. Korid sat down next to Andi as Domino began Korid's "New look."  
  
*  
  
"Wow." Said Andi as they finshed with Korid. Korid had blue, purple, pink and glitter. "Wow." Said Domino. Korid jumped up and looked in the mirror. She shrieked. "Thank you!" She said running over to Domino and hugging her. "I'll love you forever!" She said. Korid ran downstairs out of the dormatories, Andi and Domino following slowly behind her.  
  
Domino checked her watch. "Almost time for dinner." She said. Andi stood up to leave when Domino held up her hand. "Wait!" she said. She bent over and picked up a clip and started to do her hair in a flip. "I am SO going to get suspended." She said. Then a knock came from the door. Andi and Domino answered it. It was none other than Fred Weasly.  
  
"I want a green mohalk!" he shouted at her. Andi turned around to hid a snicker. "Or I want long shaggy black hair." Domino smiled. "Come to me tommrow." Fred gave her a look. "It'll be that soon! I must prepare!" he shouted and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Guy's what a strange race." Domino muttered. Andi rolled her eyes. Fred stopped and looked at Andi. "Are you Amber?" He asked. Andi, who was prepared to improvise nodded. Fred whistled. "WOW! You ARE HOT! Your all poor Wood can even think about, talk about, and even smell if that's possible." Domino broke into a fit of giggles. Andi smiled at him and said. "Thank you for informing me." She said, then walked past him, and headed for the great hall.  
  
As soon as they got there Andi noticed something. All the teachers were in a hustle and bustle. Everybody was excited about SOMETHING! As soon as they sat down Madam Hooch approached them. "Ladies." She said with a smile. "I have an awfully quere question, but would you put a streak in my hair? I have always longed for one." Domino smiled. "Okay, come see me tommrow at breakfast!" she said.  
  
"Wow." Andi said. "Your almost more famous than a crumpet!" She said. Korid jumped in front of them. "I sure think so!" She said with a big grin on her face. "What's up?" Andi asked. Korid squealed. "George Weasly asked me out!" She said. "At least I THINK it was geroge. He wanted a pink mohawk. His brother wanted a green one. Andi gave Domino a knowing look. "Yeah." Domino said. "It was geroge."  
  
All the girls sat down as Dumbledore stood up. "I see there is a new FAD going around." He said. Andi gulped. "All I want to say is." Dumbledore continued with a smile. "Whoever started this Thank you." He paused. "For it makes the student body more aware of their appearance, and that is good." He smiled warmly and said. "Get me a streak, and let the feast begin." Andi sighed. "I thought this was the fad's death." Domino said quietly. Andi smiled "OH WELL!" she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sunday Morning Andi overslept. Tired form the night before and the lack of sleep from breaking up with Wood. Andi was woken up by domino. Andi sat up and checked her watch. "Ohmygosh!" She shouted. "Its 11:00!?!?" Andi felt dizzy. "I overslept 3 hours!?" she demanded. Domino nodded. Andi put a hand on her aching head.  
  
"You don't look good." Domino said. "I don't feel good." Andi looked at her with her long black hair and green eyes. Domino had put pictures of dye in her hair. (The dice.) Andi rolled onto her tummy and sighed.  
  
"I gave Dumbledore his streak today." Domino said. "He wanted pink." She said. Andi smiled into her pillow. Then she moaned and clutched her tummy.  
  
Andi told Domino it was just a tummy ache. With a very sarcastic look Domino agreed and left her. A girl named Treeia came and visited her. Andi soon learned that Treeia, meant Serenity.  
  
Treeia had a orange streak. Andi had to laugh. Treeia informed Andi, that Snape actually wanted a hair dye too. Fred Weasly now had his mowhawk and Madam Hooch had her hair colored.  
  
"Its all Domino's fault." She said sarcastically. Andi smiled. "Oh,." Treeia said quietly. "I'm supposed to deliever a message." Andi sat up. "Okay." She said. "Wood thinks your hot." Treeia said flatly. Andi sighed. "He only goes for looks." She said. "Only looks."  
  
Later on Treeia left and Lope came and visited her. She apologized for telling Wood a big fat lie. But Andi told Lope all about her improvising yesterday, and she felt a lot better. Lope sighed. "Domino would be here now, but she's doing Mcgonagal's hair." Andi smiled. "A yellow dye?" she asked. Lope nodded. Andi tried to hide a laugh.  
  
Lope sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm supposed to go talk to Harry Potter in ten minutes, I better go." Andi nodded. "Thanks." She said to her. Lope smiled, and then left.  
  
*  
  
Andi was sure she was going to vomit if she heard Fred Weasly talk about his hair cut again. Fred had broken into the 5th year dormatiores three times, just to brag about his "dew." The 4th time, it wasn't Fred,it was George. Who, sadly enough had a mowhawk too.  
  
On the way down to dinner Sunday Night Andi almost passt out as Snape walked past her. Snape, had blue spiked hair. The only one who didn't have a freakishly weird dew, was professor Qurrel, who sadly enough had no hair.  
  
"Hay!" Domino called as Andi entered the great hall. Andi kept her eyes on Domino as she watched Wood out of the corner of her eye. "He's watching you." Domino whispered to her. "So?" Andi asked. "Just a warning." She said. "I overheard Wood talking and he's planning to." Domino stopped. "Kiss you." She whispered.  
  
Andi rolled her eyes. "you guy are all nuts!" She said with a big cheesy grin. "I think he's going to." Treeia said sitting down. "Why do you think that?" Andi asked, eye brows raised. "Well," Treeia started. "He's walking towards you now." Domino finshed.  
  
"Hey Amber." He said sitting down next to her. "Will you do me a favor?" Andi felt her hand lay on the thigh, ready to smack Wood. "Okay." Andi said. "But I will NOT dye your hair." He laughed. "No, meet me in the left corner of the common room, tonight." Andi was thrilled, but pulled a fake sigh and Wood walked off.  
  
"That was close." Andi said. "Yeah. "The way he look's at her." Domino said.  
  
Andi looked at her. "Domino do me a favor and SHUT UP!" she yelled. Treeia smiled and Domino pulled a fake sour face.  
  
Domino stood up with four girls behind him. "These are my adoring fans." He said smiling.  
  
(A/n) Okay that was a weird way to end the chapter but I had to get another one up soon! Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter..) 


	4. 3 and a half

Chapter 3 and a half  
  
"We are going to sort these fine young women after the feast." Dumbledore said. He beconed one of them over to him.  
  
"This is Nokia Lillywhite. She is a 5th year, and I think he name is beautiful." Nokia blushed. "Thank you." She said quietly. She was really tall, Andi noted.  
  
"This other one is Meg Hyphen Ann Wood. Hyphen is NOT her middle name." Some students laughed. Meg-Ann laughed with them. "I don't even have a middle name!" She said with a shrug.  
  
"This young lady is Kate Godric,..and this other young lady is Alexia Andrus right?" The one next to Kate nodded. Dumbledore smiled at all four girls.  
  
"Well," He said slyly. "Let the feast begin."  
  
*  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Professor McGonagal brought in the dusty old sorting hat. All four of the girls got tense.  
  
"When I put the hat on your head the name of the house you will be placed in will be shouted out." She told them. She then pulled up a chair.  
  
"Nokia Lillywhite!" She called placing the hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!" "Meg-Ann Wood!" "Hufflepuff!" "Alexia Andrus!" "Slytheryn."  
  
"Five knuts says Kate's gonna be In Gryffiondor." Treeia whispered to Domino. Domnio nodded.  
  
"Kate Godric!" "Gryffiondor!"  
  
Andi had to smile as Treeia stuck out her hand. "Now!" Said Dumbledore standing up again. "Up to bed with you, you all have classes in the morning." Andi nodded and headed up the stairs with Treeia and Domino. They were still fighting about who won the money.  
  
"If he kisses you let him, but then smack him afterwards." Domino advised. Andi raised her eyebrows. "Okay. But I highly doubt it. Were meeting in the corner, not on the couch." Andi smiled as she bumped into a person. "OH! I'm sorry!" She said quickly. It was Kate Godric. "Sorry." She said. Kate nodded then looked at Andi's hair. "Nice hair." She said slyly. Andi smiled. "My friend Domino did it." Andi said pointing at Domino. It almost sounded like she was blaming it on her.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't have to get offensive compulsive. That was a COMP- LI- MENT!" Andi looked down and blushed. Then she forced a laugh. "Oh." She said.  
  
They reached the fat lady. "Walnut juice." Andi whispered. The door opened and revealed a big common room, full of screaming students.  
  
Fred and George. Who else? They were fighting over who's Mohawk was better. Andi rolled he eyes, said bye to Kate and headed towards the corner of the room. Wood walked up to her and smiled. "This is the RIGHT corner,.not the left." He said. Andi raised her eyebrows. "But who cares?" asked Wood suddenly.  
  
"Amber, will you go out with me?" Wood blurted out. Andi raised one eyebrow. "Don't you have a girl?" She asked. "Andilyna or something like that?" Wood shook his head. "No.we parted." He said. Andi looked down. "Prove yourself, and I'll consider it." She said. She started to turn. "So, when I prove myself, You'll go out with me?" Wood asked. Andi nodded.  
  
Then she slowly headed towards the girls Dormatories, feeling ill again.  
  
"What have I done?" she moaned. "I thought he was meant for Angelina." She sighed. "I've messed up again." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Treeia asked. Five or more girls turned to look at her. Andi put a hand over Treeia's mouth.  
  
They were in the girls bathroom. Where a lot of girls from all 4 houses were getting ready for bed. As Andi looked around she noticed a girl picking on Nokia.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Treeia babbled on. Andi, who had lived with her little brother Sholin for over 13 years volumed Treeia out, and focused on Nokia.  
  
"So, tell me, what kind of a name is NOKIA?" The girl asked. "My kind." Said Nokia, washing her face. "Well," The girl said with a discusted look on her face. "You're a loser, so I take it your parents are loser too, and,"  
  
Andi's eyes popped open as Nokia push the girl angst a stall door. The harasser was trembling. "Never diss my name again." Nokia growled, then slowly let go of the girl and continued to wash her face.  
  
"Are you listing to me?" Treeia asked. "Yep." Ansi replied without taking an eye off of Nokia. Then Andi turned to Treeia who was finshing up brushing her teeth. "Lets go." Andi said and the two girls left.  
  
So they both headed upstairs to the common room. As they got to the fat lady Professor MeGonagal passed them. "That's odd." Muttered Andi. "What was McGonagal doing in the common room?"  
  
Just then her question was answered. The door opened once more and Snape came running out yelling; "Pookie bear come back!" Andi slapped her hand to her mouth to hide snickers.  
  
Treeia stopped. "Did Snape just call McGonagal Pookie bear?" she asked. Andi nodded a slient yes and then entered the common room. Andi gasped as she saw an unlikely sight.  
  
Domino was kissing Wood. 


	6. 4 and a half!

Chapter 4 and a half  
  
"I'm SO sorry." Domino told Andi.  
  
"I thought I had another chance with him."  
  
"Cool beans." Treeia said. Lope looked at her. "WHAT?"  
  
"Will you just forgive me?" Domino asked. Andi shut the drapes on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me!" she yelled to Domino. She saw Domino's figure slouch and then fall onto her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I dunno I started to tell him about you and then he kissed me."  
  
"SO YOU KISSED HIM BACK?"  
  
"Kinda looks that way doesn't it?" Lope said.  
  
Domino shot her a look.  
  
Andi put her face into the pillows when she heard the door open. The girls got very quiet. Then a drape opened to reveal Professor McGonagal, whit Kate. "Men are evil." McGonagal said. Andi smiled as she remembered Snape chasing McGonagal.  
  
"Kate told me what happened."  
  
"Kate your going to be injured.." Andi warned.  
  
"I came to ask if you if you'd be able to help us. Your on the Quidditch team and we have a back up seeker. I was wondering if you'd train her." Andi nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you." Said Kate, then she and McGonagal left. 


	7. Chapter 5

Hopelessly Romantic-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Monday Morning was a very long one. Kate was all excited about school. She also informed Andi that Nokia was her Twin. "How odd." Andi replied to that. "Nokia looks nothing like you, Kate."  
  
In Potions Kate and Nokia both blew up their potions, as well as their cauldrons, and everyone else's potions.  
  
In Transfiguration, Kate turned her frog into a pig, and Nokia, turned her frog into a duplicate of McGonagal.  
  
In Flying Class, Kate lost her broom in midair, and Nokia caught Kate only seconds later. Kate was still giggly in Flitwicks class.  
  
In Professor Flitwicks class, they both blew up their books, as well as Professor Flitwicks collection of books.  
  
Herbolgy wasn't any more fun. They both caught their plants on fire. "Face it." Nokia said to Kate. "Were doomed to messing up." Kate smiled. "Yep."  
  
They were on their way to dinner in the great hall. Kate's backpack had just broken open three minutes earlier. Nokia tried to help Kate, but then her ink spilled over EVERYTHING, even Kate herself.  
  
Teeia tried to be nice. "It's all good." She said Lope wasn't around to comment this time. Domino noticed this.  
  
"Where's my sister?" She asked Andi. Andi looked around. "Oh!" Said Nokia pointing a finger. "Is that her?" It was Lope all right. She was holding hands with Harry, and Domino and her friends watched as he kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, sorry." Domino said trying to avoid looking at the two. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen her all day, and she usually hangs with us." Domino said quickly.  
  
Kate laughed. "Yeah, Nokia sticks close to me because I used to put her on a leash." Andi laughed. Domino elbowed Treeia and asked; "Hey that sounds fun, should we do that to Lope?"  
  
****  
  
Andi felt like she was being stalked. Wood was staring at her all though dinner. It was awfully odd. Nokia was letting Domino do her hair. Nokia's normally brown hair now had red and gold steaks in it and it was LONG!"  
  
Kate was staring jealously at Nokia. "Just wait." Domino said. "I'll do YOUR hair next." Andi smiled and then looked down the table to see Lope throw a biscuit at Harry.  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love." McGonangal said. " How'd she do that?" "I dunno." "Would purple look good in my hair?" "I like Andi's hair."  
  
Andi sighed and turned around. Snape was talking to McGonagal, who had just flipped him off.  
  
Snape had Smacked McGonagal was trying to get her to forgive him. McGonagal was standing behind Dumbledore, who was standing between the two, trying to break up the fight. Then Snape pulled out his wand and muttered a curse that made silvery word appear that read:  
  
I hate you McGonangal  
  
All the Slytheins laughed. Mcgoagal pulled out her wand, which created a finger (Entirely of smoke.) that flew up into Snape's face and blew up. The Gryffiondors Applauded. Then Somehow Fred and George got into bodysuits. They had lots of black and white face paint on and Fred popped a ton tongue toffee in his mouth and the two of them jumped onto the tables.  
  
They picked up their guitars and stared to play. Nokia screamed. "I LOVE IT!!! THEIR KISS WANNA BE'S!!!" She jumped onto a table and started to dance with Fred, whose tongue almost touched the floor.  
  
Dumbledore tried to stop the havoc, but with no luck. Nokia and Kate were dancing. Snape actually got into the groove and started to dance at the teacher's table.  
  
Then Dumbledore did something drastic. He asked McGonagal to Dance. She refused at first, but then that slicker leaned over and kissed her. And she accepted to dance.  
  
People finally left. Andi was so hyped up that all the girls decided to play truth or dare in the common room. The guys joined them. Fred and George brought up some food and a bottle.  
  
All the kids in the common room decided to have a party. Then those brilliant folks decided NOT to go to school at all the next day. Kate told Nokia and soon the whole school was involved.  
  
"All's good!" Treeia said. She had won in Twister so she felt lucky as they sat down to spin the bottle.  
  
"Andi, since you lost, please start s out." Domino said. Andi looked to Wood, who was looking at Domino, almost thankfully. "Okay." She said slowly putting her hand on the bottle. She quickly spun it and closed her eyes as it spun.  
  
It had landed on Fred Weasly. Andi gulped as stood up, then hurried over to help her up. "Okay." Said Domino, you have two minutes." She said cheerfully. "Oh, and there's a spy, so you DO have to kiss at LEAST once. No neck kissing or butt grabbing either. That's just sick."  
  
Fred leaded Andi up the stairs. Andi was shaking, badly. As they entered the dormitory they met the spy. It was Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
Fred slowly put both hands of Andy's shoulders. He was touching her like she was glass. And then he did it. He leaned over and kissed her. It was soft, it was gentle, and it was perfect. The only bad thing was, it ended too soon. Before they left Fred turned to Andi and said in a very serious tone. "If Wood wasn't after you I'd tell you I love you." He paused. "But I'm going to tell you that I'm falling in love with you."  
  
That statement haunted Andi. She told Kate what happened- Kate gave her a hug and said. "Can I tell you a secret?" Andi nodded and watched Kate sit down.  
  
"I'm Gryffiondors heir." 


	8. Chapter 6

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Since Gryffiondor and Ravenclaw weren't going to classes the next day, The party went till almost 2'am. When McGonagal scared them all up to bed with her nighttime attire.  
  
Andi was already asleep when most the girls came trampling upstairs, moaing and groaning. Andi awoke earlier than almost all the girls in the common room. She hurried downstairs to breakfast, to find herself one of the first ones there. Domino was there giving a 6th year named Michelle a hair-do. So far she had glitter and brick red streaks in her naturally red hair. Andi sat down in front of Michelle, who looked almost nervous.  
  
"Is my hair okay?" She asked. Andi nodded. "I like your hair." Michelle smiled. "I honestly only did this because if I didn't, Fred Weasly has been threating to KISS ME!" Andi tried to hide a snicker and a blush at the same time.  
  
Andi and Michelle talked while Domino did her hair. "My little brother has jumped on the bandwagon too." Michelle said pointing to a boy with black and brown spiked hair.  
  
"Oh I know him!" Excaimed Andi. "Yeah, I think he's the spawn of Satan, but he's been rambling on about a strike. Is it true?" Andi nodded. "DONE!" Called Domino. Michelle sighed. "FINALLY!" she said. She smiled, paid Domino and then left. "She's my 5th victim today." Domino said.  
  
Andi sat down next to Domino, then grabbed a muffin. "It's a good thing this food is good." Domino said grabbing her goblet. "Or we'd all be doomed to an unknown fate." Andi sighed. "As if we aren't already." Domino sighed. "Sorry, I didn't think you believed in that stuff." Andi smiled. "It's okay. If this food was terrible, like my cooking, we'd all be doomed to a fate of no return."  
  
Then the rest of their possie came back. "Andi what's up?" Treeia asked. Andi looked up. "Angelina is meant for Wood, but Wood thinks I'm someone else, and now he's falling in love with me AGAIN!" Lope sighed. "He's Hopelessly Romantic." Lope said. Andi nodded. "I know."  
  
She took a bite of her muffin, chewed, gulped and then said. "I wish I could find my own guy,.the perfect one. Anybody but Wood."  
  
Andi watched as Fred and George walked in. "Wait." She said turning to Kate and Nokia. "I have an Idea." 


	9. Chapter 7

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"SO from what I understand, you want me to go out with you and at the same time figure out how to set Angelina and Wood up, right?" Andi nodded and Fred smiled. "Ok." He said. "But on one condition."  
  
Andi tilted her head and smiled. "What?" she asked. "One you don't do that again, and that I'm allowed to kiss you and I can hold your hand." Andi smiled and looked over her sholder to see Michelle with a tall guy with brown/Blond hair. He was the guy Michelle was hoping for! Andi beamed. She was with the one for her! "Okay." Andi said.  
  
Soon they'd start their plan and soon fate would save Oliver Wood.  
  
Fred sat next to Andi During Breakfast. Fred held Andi's hand as they went upstairs, suppodly to go to class. All they had to do left was to figure out a way to convince Angelina to love Wood.  
  
"That's the hard part of your scheme." Domino said. "Cause what if she decides to hate wood? What if she thinks the quidditch team with fail if they go out? Who KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN?"  
  
Andi smiled at Domino. "Domino Breathe, please." Andi looked at her watch. She had been aruguing with Domino in the common room for two hours! " Lets go to lunch." Fred whispered. Andi nodded and the three set off there.  
  
" DO YOU UNDERSAND THIS SCHEME?" Domino asked Fred. He nodded. "I don't understand much, but this I understand. Do YOU understand this?" Domino stuck her nose in the air. "I wish you'd see the mistake you could make." Fred rolled his eyes and took Andi's hand. Andi elbowed Domino. "Com'on grouchy. Can't you see the goodness?"  
  
"No." "Really?" "yes." "Oh so you DO understand?" "No." "But you just said yes!" "Yes." "So you understand?" "NO!" "But you just said yes!" "So!?" "You know your confusing right?" "Shut up. You and your stuoid scheme is going to get us all in trouble. You are going to get all of us busted."  
  
Andi stepped back. "WOA little girl. Who started a fad? Who changed everyone?" Fred shot Domino an evil look. "WHO DIED MY MOHALK A NORMAL GREEN INSTEAD OF NEON GREEN?" He shouted.  
  
Lope passed them by. "Who has been so busy with everyone else, that they can't even help their little sister?" Domino shot her a look. "Your so self centered with your self and your friends that you can't even pay attention to a person who will last forever!" She finshed in tears. "You can't even call me by my name. My name is NOT lope, its Lupa!" She made her lips a tight line, then pushed Domino angst a wall, then ran away, Fred and Andi following.  
  
" I hate her! Lupa told harry. Fred looked at Andi. "Poor girl." He said. " I wish there was something we could do." Andi said as they entered the great hall. "There IS something we could do." Fred said as they entered the great hall. He sat down next to harry and Wood. "Wanna find out?"  
  
**** **** ****  
  
In the middle of the meal, Fred elbowed Angelina. "Pssst!" He said. "There's a chair open by wood, and do you see the first year who is crying? She really needs an older girls advice. Would you go help her?"  
  
Angelina thought for a moment, then nodded and walked over and sat in the empty sat by Wood and Lupa. Wood gave Angelina an awfully loving look as she gave Lupa some advice. Lupa told Angelina about Domino and she broke into tears all over again. Wood even offered some advice. Angelina agreed to almost everything Wood said.  
  
"This just might work." Fred said to Andi. Andi smiled. "This WILL work, I know it."  
  
******  
  
After lunch Domino was still thowing her fit. All the students went up into the common room. They played truth or dare. Treeia dared Wood to kiss Angelina, so he did. Domino dared Wood to Kiss Andi, but he gave her a hug instead. Lupa dared Domino to throw herself off a cliff, and Domino threw a fit.  
  
"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed. Angelina stood up. "Only a ignorant little brat would say that to family." She responded. Lupa gave Angelina a high five. Domino growled then headed up the stairs to the dormatiories. "YOUR ALL LITTLE FREAKS!" she yelled.  
  
Kate smiled and looked at Wood. "You got yourself a nice girl." She said. Wood looked at her. "You're a beauty,.too bad I'm taken" he said. Kate's eye's light up. "Your with Angelina?" She asked. Wood nodded. He looked lovingly at Angelina. "Yep."  
  
Fred gave Andi a gentle high five. "We did it." Said Fred giving Andi a hug. They did it! Their mission was accomplished. Fred pulled away. "So, what do we do now?" He asked. Andi shook her head. "I dunno." She said. 


	10. Chapter 8

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(This may be weird.oh well!)  
  
The next day at school all the teachers were pissed about their strike. They all assingned extra homework, espchally when Kate or Nokia blew stuff up.  
  
It was a very bad day, but the next day was Thursday, Andi's lucky day. Fred's lucky day was Saturday, April 6th . On Saturday all the student's go to Hogsmeade.  
  
After Andi finshed all her homework she sat down to write a letter to her mom.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
How's life with Sholin? It's all good right? Anyway I broke up with Wood. He's now with Angelina and I'm with Fred Weasly.  
  
I better go..Domino's pissed at me and Dinner's in 5.  
  
Later. Andi  
  
Andi wrapped it up and then gave the letter to her owl Eddie. Eddie bit her cheek and then flew away. "Stupid owl." She muttered.  
  
Andi and Fred walked down to dinner together. When they arrived Dumbledore stood up and put up his hands. "I have two announcements." He said. "One of them is standing behind me." They all looked to see A girl standing behind Dumbledore.  
  
"There is a dance in two weeks." He said. Murmurs spread throughout the room. Fred took Andi's hand. "And this." He said. "Is our New Student Teacher." No body understood. "She will be a student till next year when she will teach Defense Agnst the Dark arts. Now." Said Dumbledore sitting down. "EAT."  
  
During the meal Harry asked Lupa to the Dance. Fred asked Andi, and Geroge asked Kate, who had fallen in love with his normal orange mohalk earlier.  
  
Soon a week passed. All the 5th year girls sent home for dresses. Andi got response first. She was sent a light blue dress robe. Andi gasped and wrote home at once.  
  
It was only the girls that needed different colored robes. Guys just had to do their hair. It must be hard to be a girl. 


	11. Chapter 9

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 9  
  
This was it. The night of the dance. Domino Treeia and Lupa all had offered to help Andi get ready. Domino, who had apologized a week earlier, was doing Andi's hair. Lupa had learned how to do hair as well and was doing Treeia's hair. Kate was doing Makeup.  
  
Nokia had snuck into the common room and was teaching the guys how to dance. Even Professor McGonagal was excited about tonight. Fred had prolonged his birthday for tonight.  
  
Andi picked up a small wrapped up box. She smiled as she put it into her little hand purse. Then, with all the girls approval, she left for the common room. "Hey babe." Said Fred wrapping an arm around Andi's tiny waist. Andi looked at him. "BABE?" Fred gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that." Andi looked around as couples started to leave. "Lets go." Andi said to Fred, and the two left the common room.  
  
The great hall was filled with TONS of people. All the girls looked different, from their robes to their hair, they looked good. But while they looked good, the guys sat around, drinking butter beer.  
  
While people were normally dancing, George decided that he wanted to break dance. So he did so. Suprisingly enough, Snape and McGonagal were dancing. Dumbledore was dancing with Madam Hooch. Ghosts were flying in and out, talking with students and trying to play tricks while Dumbledore was in the room. Dumbledore stopped Dancing and walked to the front of the room, and put both hands in the air.  
  
"I would like to encourage you to sign up for the Chareokee. I am." He smiled and sat down. Fred smiled at Andi and then said. "I'm singing us up." Then he ran for the sheet. Andi stood up in horror. "NO!" she shouted. She tried to hold onto a chair to keep from fainting.  
  
Domino elbowed her. "I have a spell that can make you sing like that American Muggle Brittney." Andi took a sip of butterbeer and sat down. She watched as Lupa started to sing. "She's really good." Andi noted. Domino nodded. "She used the spell." Andi turned to Fred. "Are you singing too?" She asked. He nodded and Andi turned back to Domino. "Give us BOTH the spell."  
  
Domino put the spell on both of them. And when she was done, it was their turn up.  
  
As Andi slowly walked onto the stage her tummy was churning. She looked at the song she had to sing. She gasped and spun around to Fred. "YOU PICKED THE BARNEY THE DINOSAUR THEME?" She hissed. He nodded sheepishly. She turned around to sing when the doors slammed open and a lady who had hidden her eyes walked in.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Can I help you?" He asked her. Andi gulped. Treeia fainted. Nokia jumped onto the table.  
  
The unknown lady grunted, then pointed to Andi. "I came for her." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle, but it was creepy. Dumbledore turned to Andi. "You must go." He told her. Andi shook her head. "NO." She said loudly and flatly. Dumbledore's eyes widened. Kate jumped onto the table next to Nokia.  
  
"Don't you know who this is?" She asked. Andi shook her head. " This is Rowinda. She takes one each year. One, or we shall be destroyed. GO." Kate said. "GO." Andi shot Fred a look. Rowinda slowly walked forward. She stepped onto the stage and held out her hands. "Come." She said. Andi stepped back and shook her head. "NO."  
  
Suddenly Andi felt someone jump form behind her, Andi Andi's world turned black. 


	12. Chapter 10

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kate, Fred, and Domino all watched in awe and terror as Rowinda dragged Andi out and away. Dumbledore hung his head. "Another soul lost." He whispered. Dumbledore turned to Fred. "There is no hope left." Wood walked to where Fred was and picked up Andi's purse and handed it to Fred. Fred took it and walked into the boys bathroom. He slid down the wall.  
  
Inside the purse was a note, a ton of galleons and a gift certificate to Zooko's. Fred opened the note.  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope the money is enough for your family. My Uncle Owns Zooko's. He gave me this. If you ever show this to someone at a Zooko's store you can have whatever you want, whenever. I also have some very bad news. We must part. With Hope Andilynn  
  
*  
  
Domino sat there with Wood, Angelina, Lupa, and Nokia. Kate was talking to Dumbledore, while everyone else was talking about how to get Andi back.  
  
"How?" "Where?" "When?" "Now Stupid." "Oh." "What to do?" Wood looked up. "Go find her." He said calmly and smoothly. "HOW?" "WHERE?" "WHEN?" "Shut up." "Sorry."  
  
Wood sighed, stood up, grabbed Angelina's hand and then they both took off in search of Andilynn. Lupa sighed. "Hopelessly Romantic." She said. 


	13. Chapter 11

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kate came to the next morning. "Kate." Andi said. "Kate, I gotta ask you something." Kate slowly sat up. "What?" She asked. "Kate am I the heir of Ravenclaw?" Kate's eye's widened. "Well um." Kate thought, "Hansen is Scottish for Raven and November is Spanish for claw.so yes?" Kate said. Andi sighed. "She kidnapped me not because I'm beautiful or powerful, because my last name means Ravenclaw." Hufflepuff looked up.  
  
"She DID say something once about collecting all the heirs and then destroying Hogwarts and starting over." He chimed in. Kate gave him a look. "Lets just hope for the best." She said.  
  
*  
  
Wood spotted the castle at about 4.am. Angelina was still very quiet, but you could tell she was listening to the bats. Wood and Angelina swooped down to the ground and landed in the shadows of the castle.  
  
Wood helped Angelina off, then looked back into the woods. Something loud was moving. Angelina noticed it too. "Probably just a raccoon." She told Wood. Wood nodded but still kept a close eye on the "Raccoon."  
  
Suddenly as they were walking up the steps of the castle a giant black wolf tackled Wood. No, it wasn't a wolf. It was a man with long shaggy black hair. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked. Wood looked into his eyes. He looked awfully familiar.  
  
*  
  
Nokia, Geroge, and Lupa and fred were all upset about the two missing girls. Lupa had talked to Harry, who was no help at all. He was to obsessed about a stupid stone. Nokia saw right into Geroge's plan. His plan was to aimlessly find that witch's secret lair, and rescue Andi and Kate, but what about Wood and Angelina? Nokia hada plan too. She knew where the castle was. And she had a secret way to commiuncate with Kate, but they needed to find a distraction.Somehow.  
  
*  
  
There was only one window in Rowinda's dungeon, and Kate knew that it was to high to get to. "We must be in a tower." Andi guessed. Hufflepuff nodded. "I once escaped these chains and looked out the window, we are about 100 feet off the ground." Kate gasped. "I'm afraid of heights." She whimpered. " wish Nokia was here." She muttered to Andi. Andi sighed. "Me too." Hufflepuff looked down. "Is Slytheryn's heir at Hogwarts?" He asked. Kate shook her head. "No, he's coming next year." And I looked at her. "How do you know this?" She asked. Kate looked down. "I have an arranged Marrage to his older brother." 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 13  
  
Wood looked up at his opponent. "Who are you?" Wood asked. The man growled. "Never mind that." He said standing up and turning to Angelina. "You bring a lady to these parts of the world. You must be stupid." Wood stood up. "WHO ARE YOU?" He repeated. The man studied Angelina. "You play quidditch." He said as if telling her for the first time. "You must be a chaser. A beater or a seeker is not a job for a woman. Your confident, but your afraid of me.aren't you?" Angelina gulped. The man turned towards Wood.  
  
"I am Sirius." He simply said. "Who's in that castle that you need?" Wood gulped. "Two of our friends." He told Sirius flatly. "WHO?" Sirius asked again. Angelina opened her mouth. "Andilynn Ravenclaw, and Kate Gryffiondor." Sirius turned to her with a white pale face. "I was afraid of that." He whispered.  
  
*  
  
Andi heard her name and Kate's name echoing through the walls. Hufflepuff was yet again looking at her. "What?" Andi asked. Hufflepuff pointed to her hair. Andi then realized that is was being held up by Bobby Pins!  
  
Andi struggled to pull them free, She did and tossed them to Kate and Hufflepuff, then started to work on her chains.  
  
Kate's snapped off. She rubbed her wrists then slowly stood to help Hufflepuff. Andi's snapped open next then Hufflepuff. "Thank you." He said to her. Andi shrugged. "It's no big deal, now lets try and unlock the door."  
  
*  
  
Sirius showed Wood and Angelina a way to get into the castle. Wood grabbed his wand, only to find it was gone. Wood didn't panic just yet. Angelina was a big help on opening the doors. Then when they got into the main tunnel Sirius dissappeared.  
  
Suddenly his head appeared. "Com'on." He said and pulled Angelina in. Wood, who had given up on reality, jumped into the darkness after him.  
  
As he plunged into the darkness he realized he didn't love Angelina. What an odd time to notice that.  
  
*  
  
Hufflepuff, Kate and Andi were all running through a dark corridor, hope flowing through them, that Rowinda would not catch them. Hufflepuff suddenly fell into the floor, Kate lost her balance and Andi and Kate toppled into the darkenss.  
  
Andi felt hr stomach for the first time since she came here. She was somehow reminded of Nokia when she saw the floor coming. As Andi landed on the cold floor she heard a loud, cold, echoing scream.  
  
Hufflepuff stood up gasping. "That was the sound of a pissed off Rowinda." Then he turned down the hall in front of them. "Run." He whispered and they all ran.  
  
Kate elbowed Andi as they ran after Hufflepuff. "It seems kinda hard to believe him." She said. Andi looked at her. "It seems hard to give Nokia a second chance but we do anyway." Kate smiled. "Good point."  
  
*  
  
Sirius and Angelina had landed on the cold stone floor, Wood following. Sirius flinched as Wood landed on his leg. "That'll hurt tommrow." Sirius said. This was not his first attempt to make a joke. It was actually his tenth or eleventh time. Wood gave him a half smile. (Again.) Then hurried up to Angelina who had sweat on her brow. Wood looked at her, then with out looking he hit a wall.  
  
"Told ya not to bring a woman here." Sirius said running past Wood. Wood looked at him. "You told me a bit late didn't ya?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. He pulled himself off the wall then ran by Angelina once more.  
  
"How do you have faith in him?" Wood asked. Angelina looked at Wood. "Follow your heart." Wood looked at her. "I followed my heart once, and it lead me to heart ache. I can't believe I'm saving this freak." 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 14  
  
Andi, Hufflepuff and Kate all were sitting down to rest in a dark passage way. Hufflepuff was looking at Kate, for some strange reason. Andi looked at Kate, Kate was paler than ever.  
  
"She's living off of Kate." Hufflepuff said. A few moments passed and the Hufflepuff urged them to get going again. Kate slowly stood up and took a deep breath. Hufflepuff looked at her.  
  
"Good night Nokia." She simply said. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted. Hufflepuff hurried over to her side. "Who's Nokia?" He asked Andi who was sitting down. "Her twin." She replied slowly. Hufflepuff put a hand to his head. "THAT'S why she fainted! She's getting two spirit doses." Hufflepuff explained. He slowly picked her up and the two set off down the corridor again.  
  
*  
  
Sirius had led them down many secret passageways. Now they were running down a main corridor, which was very dark. Now only were there Rowinda's screams, there was echoing voices too. Sirius led the way, wood trailing last.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed Wood. It was a pale-faced boy. Kate was lying on the ground unconious next to them, Andi sat by the boy who grabbed Wood.  
  
Sirius stopped. "We GOTTA get out of here!" The boy said to Wood. "Who are you?" Wood asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm Hufflepuff here's Gryffiondor and there's Ravenclaw. NOW LETS GO!" the boy shouted.  
  
Sirius pointed at Andi. "Andi?" He asked. She nodded. Suddenly Wood ran up to her and embraced her. Then the loudest scrrech rang through the air. Sirius spun around. There was Rowinda. Her face was purple, her hands were white. She pointed to Hufflepuff. "YOU HELPD THEM ESCAPE!" She screeched. Sirius pulled out his wand, then Angelina did the same, but tossed it to Andi.  
  
Sirius turned to her. "We promised on our lives WE wouldn't touch her." Angelina said. Angelina pulled Kate's wand out of her pocket and threw it to Hufflepuff.  
  
Sirius flipped forward and landed in front of Rowinda. She smiled slyly. "Aw, of course. Sirius, chose the weak side." Andi flipped over her and landed on her bottom. But still uttered a curse. It knocked Rowinda off her feet. Hufflepuff made her levitate, Sparks started to fly from her. Andi stepped back as Sirius shot something at her. Suddenly Hufflepuff's voice rang out.  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
Rowinda then blew up.  
  
Angelina looked at Wood. "I think we should part." She said looking at Kate. Wood looked at her. "Why?" He asked. Angelina looked over to Andi. "Your still in love with her." Wood looked down guiltily.  
  
"Wood, follow your heart." Angelina said. She looked to Kate who was breathing normally again. The three who blew up Rowinda ran towards them. "This place is still cursed." Sirius said, "Lets go." Wood nodded and they all ran after Sirius.  
  
They found their way out easily. They fell onto the lawn. Kate came to.  
  
"What did I miss?" Kate asked as the six of them all flew towards Hogwarts. Angelina thought. "Not much." She said. Kate smiled. "Good."  
  
Wood agreed with Angelina. They should part. He really did love Andi. But what about Amber? He sighed. "Tommrow never dies." He said. And it did not.  
  
They landed on the front lawn of Hogwarts as the sun started to rise. Sirius turned to the forest. "I must leave now." He said. "Be careful." He said, then disappeared into the woods.  
  
As the five of them entered Howarts, the warmth of the school made them stop. They ran into the great hall. Dumbledore, McGonagal was sitting there. Snape, Madam Hooch and Flitwick were on the other side of the room.  
  
McGonagal looked up. She hurriedly stood up and hugged them all. Then Dumbledore requested that they all bathe and get into fresh robes and then join them for breakfast.  
  
They didn't dissaggree. "Poor Hufflepuff." Said Angelina. "He's been gone for so long no one remembers him." But she was wrong. There was one who did. It was Snape.  
  
"Hullo,.Son." Snape said. He slowly gave Hufflepuff a hug. Andi gasped. Snape turned his head to her and put his index finger up to his lips. Andi nodded. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 15  
  
The five of them hurried down to breakfast quickly. They hadn't eaten anything in days! But little did they know, that this morning was the last day of school.  
  
Andi was called lucky by Domino, because she missed the tests. Andi and Kate stuffed food into the mouth a lot faster than they could chew it. Andi sighed. Everything was back to normal. But Kate was sad. She could'nt find Nokia anywhere!  
  
*  
  
Nokia put on her big boots and put on her guitar. "It's time to cause some havoc." She said.  
  
*  
  
After breakfast Nokia burst though the doors in her Kiss attire. She jumped up on top of the tables and started to play. "THAT'S MY SISTER!!" Kate yelled to anyone who would listen.  
  
*  
  
Andi was all alone in her train compartment, When the door opened to reaveal Oliver Wood. "Hi." He said sitting down. "Hey." Andi said. Wood looked at her, then switched seats.  
  
"How do I put this?" He whispered. Andi looked at him. "Will you give me another chance?" Wood asked. Andi sighed. She felt tears coming on. "NO, it's like this: Will you give ME? Another chance?"  
  
Wood smiled softly then leaned over and hugged her. "Of course." He said.  
  
And Andi was perfectly happy. Well until Wood messed up again.  
  
But that's another story. 


	17. Bio's

Andilynn November Hansen  
  
Bio:  
  
Andilynn was born London, but moved to a very small town at the age of 7 or so. She first discovered her powers when she was almost eight. She accidentally blew up her mother's tea pot. Her mother was a Muggle, but her dad was a Wizard. Her father died when she five.  
  
Andilynn had one sibling. Sholin. Sholin is four years younger than Andi. Andi's hobbies are to: Pick on Sholin, sing, dance, practice spells, and of course find ways to get revenge on Treeia. (We still have no idea what Treeia did.)  
  
Andilynn's friends include; Domino, Lupa, Treeia, Kate, Nokia, Wood, Fred, Harry, and Angelina. Her favorite teacher is Dumbledore. Even though he isn't really a Professor, Andi still loves him like a dad.  
  
Andilynn has many good times, from falling in love, to getting Kidnapped, she always has a story to tell. 


	18. Lupa

Lupa Shalli Klein  
  
Lupa is known for being secret friends with Harry Potter. She secretly likes him, but he'd never tell anyone he likes her. Lupa's nickname is Lope, Ryhmes with rope. Lope is following her sisters star tracks. She is becoming famous with the 1st years at Hogwarts for Hair dye and Makeup. She wants to be a warrior, but that's okay.  
  
Lupa is gets worried easily. So never worry her.ever. She has a few desires like: Falling in love with Harry Potter, Winning a gaditatior battle, and decoding the gremlins secret language.  
  
And Lupa's friends are: Andi, Domino, Treeia, Jessica, Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermoine, and of course her mum. 


	19. Treeia

Treeia Indigo Autumn  
  
Treeia is a normal 15 year old girl. She loves to hang out with her friends, even though she doesn't understand them at all. She loves guys and hanging out with her best friend ever, Lupa.  
  
Treeia lives with her dad in London. Her dad works with Mr. Weasly in the office. Treeia gets all her traits from him. Her corkyness, her smile, and yes, her stupidity. Treeia knows that people dislike her and that Andi, Domino, and Lupa all have to play some sort of prank on her, yet she doesn't know why yet. 


	20. The Hopelessly Romantic song

Hopelessly Romantic  
  
The song  
  
CHOURS:  
  
He was Hopelessly Romantic  
  
She was Hopelessly in love  
  
He drank form the cup,  
  
But she still messed up  
  
He was Hopelessly in love,  
  
with her  
  
Path's lead everywhere  
  
To the moon  
  
To the stars  
  
To the one you love  
  
His path was a circle  
  
He knew her was meant for  
  
Her  
  
CHOURS:  
  
He wanted to keep her forever  
  
She didn't know what to do  
  
She was taken away  
  
From the two she loved  
  
And fell in love again  
  
CHOURS:  
  
Whisper: Hopelessly Romantic  
  
Hopelessly in love  
  
Hopelessly Romantic  
  
She was Hopelessly in love 


End file.
